Always Mine
by u now who i m
Summary: Pan sangat jahil. Apa yang terjadi jika kejahilannya itu berakibat fatal baginya? Well, penyesalan memang datang terakhir dan Hook sudah sejak lama menantikan ini. Slash/Yaoi/BoyXBoy, Pedo!Hook, Naughty!Pan, Typos, Rape.


Chapter 1

Always Mine

Rated : M

Pairing : J. Hook and Peter Pan and other cast ^^

Warning : Pedo!Hook, Naughty!Pan, fic gaje, typos, Yaoi/Slash

Pan sangat senang bermain. Menyelinap sembunyi-sembunyi dan pelan-pelan di kapal kapten Hook. Ia senang dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena takut ketahuan. Badan dan otaknya sudah dipenuhi andrealin. Ia sangat senang mengganggu si Hook itu, siang tak cukup untuk mengerjainya. Pan akan gembira sekali melihat wajah Hook yang memerah marah dan kesal.

Pan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju jendela kamar kapten Hook untuk mengintip. Menahan degub jantung yang menderu-derunya. Ternyata Hook sudah tertidur pulas. Pan pelan-pelan membuka jendela dan terbang masuk.

Memikirkan ide sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri kapten Hook. Mungkin dengan menaburkan Pixie Dust keseluruh baju-bajunya lalu membuangnya ke luar kapal akan menarik. Memikirkan bahwa Hook tidak mempunyai baju esok hari membuatnya terkikik dalam hati. Hook akan telanjang dan disaksikan seluruh anak buahnya. Hahaha... Pan ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya membayangkan itu.

Pan berjalan ke lemari pakaian Hook di ujung kamar dan membukanya. Tangannya sudah setengah jalan untuk menaburkan Pixie Dust ketika sebuah tangan memeluknya dati belakang dan sebuah kait di lehernya.

"Peter." Pan menahan nafas. Jeda sebentar, hanya terdengar Kapten Hook yang menghembuskan nafas. "Kejutan, menemukan The Lost Boy disini." Mati sudah pikir Pan. Jantungnya berdegub amat sangat keras.

Kapten Hook menarik Pan sembari mengencangkan kaitnya di leher Pan dan mengiringnya ke satu-satunya kasur di kamar itu dan mengikat Pan. Pan sudah terliahat pasrah total namun matanya tetap memicing dengan geram ke arah Hook. Lihat saja ia sudah telentang di kasur dengan masing-masing tangan dan kakinya terikat di setiap ujung kasur seperti tanda 'X'.

Perlahan Hook menaiki kasur dan menindih Pan. Tidak benar-benar menindih juga,Hook menyisakan celah sempit antara dadanya dan dada Pan. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Pan? Dimalam hari, mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri dan berdiri di depan lemariku. Kau tidak berniat mencuri bajuku kan?"

Pan tetap memilih untuk menutup mulutnya membentu garis lurus yang tipis. Hook menyeringai kecil. "Sebenarnya apa yang berada dalam kepala kecilmu itu Pan?" Tetap keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Hook. Hook menghela nafas, namun sedetik kemudian seringai lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Pan sedikit takut melihatnya. Ia amat sangat menahan diri agar tidak bergetar.

"Kau tahu Pan? Anak nakal selalu dihukum. Pencuri akan dipenjara. Keduanya akan menyesal dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Kira-kira apa yang tepat untuk menghukummu? Dan kau tahu kan bahwa aku selalu ingin membunuhmu?"

Holy crap! Pan mulai berkeringat dingin dan apakah barusan ia bergidik?

Hook menghembuskan nafas di telinga Pan berbisik serak "Kurasa aku harus menyampingkan opsi untuk membunuhmu, Pan." Hook mencium bibir Pan dengan kasar dan berkesan menuntut. Tentu saja Pan terkejut dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Bukan Hook jika ia tidak bisa mengatasi masalah itu. Ia menjambak rambut Pan. Pan membuka mulut dan berteriak sakit. Hook tidak menyia-nyiakan itu, ia memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi Pan.

French Kish. Pan belum pernah merasakan itu. Ciuman itu terkesan ganas dan... enak? Shit! Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan?!

Lidah Hook semakin beringas dan mengajak lidah Pan untuk membalasnya, namun Pan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk membalasnya. Ia sudah lemas dan kehabisan nafas.

Akhirnya Hook menyudahi ciuman dan apa yang ia lihat? Wajah Pan yang memerah dan bibir seksinya yang meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara. Menarik. Mata Hook sudah di dipenuhi kabut napsu. Teriakan Pann malah menambah panas dalam tubuhnya. "Dasar kau setan homo bertangan satu! Pergi kau! Om-om engga punya malu!" Hook mencoba menahan diri untuk menerkam Pan saat itu. Baginya suara Pan sangat seksi dan membuat libidonya semakin tinggi.

Mata Pan dipenuhi oleh sarat kejijikan, kemarahan dan ketakutan. Hook menyeringai dalam hati. Hook mencium leher Pan dan menjilatnya. Pan tetap mengatupkan mulutnya agar suara desahan tidak keluar. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, ia terkesiap dan mengerang saat Hook menggigit lehernya. Tak puas hanya satu, Hook menambah lagi kissmark di leher Pan.

Sembari menikmati bibir Pan, Hook menggunakan kaitnya untuk merobek baju Pan. Mulus, bersih dan putih. Tentu saja seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Tangannya yang masih berfungsi mencari nipple Pan dan memilinnya. Pan sudah tidak tahan dan desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Hook mengulum nipple Pan yang menganggur sementara nippel satunya lagi dimainkan jarinya. Ia mengulum dan menyedot keras-keras nipple Pan. Pan semakin mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan.

Bibir Hook beralih kepada nipple Pan yang satunya lagi. "Hen...tikan.. please." mohon Pan beserta desahan. Bukannya berhenti, Hook malah menggigit nipple Pan dengan keras. "Akkhh... Sa..kit." Pan meringis dan menggertakan giginya.

"Kau yakin Pan? Sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain." Pan tidak bersuara dan berusaha mengatur diri sendiri. Seakan-akan ada yang mendukung kelakuan bejatnya, Hook mulai menyelipkan tangannya semakin ke bawah. Tangannya mengelus gundukan yang sudah basah itu.

Pan semakin tidak bisa menahan diri dan mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan. Hook menjilat bibirnya dan mencium Pan dengan nafsu dan beringas sementara tangannya mengeluarkan kemaluan Pan. "Lihatlah Peter. Little Pan sudah mengeluarkan precum. Kau ingin aku ingin menghentikan ini?"

Hook memasukkan Little Pan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya seperti ia mengemut lolipop. Penis Pan yang tak lebih besar darinya tentu saja muat di dalam mulutnya. Pan mengerang dan mendesah dengan hebat seiring permainan Hook yang beringas.

"Hook... I want.. to cum.." Pan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya. Hook semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan "HOOK! Akhhh..." Pan telah mengeluarkan cairannya. Hook menelan separuhnya dan separuhnya lagi diberikan kepada Pan lewat ciuman.

"Telan." Perintah Kapten Hook tidak bisa dibantah. Pan yang sudah lemas hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Hook saja. Sangat menjijikan baginya untuk menelan cairannya sendiri. Hook memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Pan. "Kulum. Cepat!" Pan dengan cepat mengulum jari Hook. Entah kenapa ia seperti robot yang hanya menuruti setiap perkataan Hook. Pan merasa blank.

Hook memotong semua tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Pan. Terlihat dengan jelas garis merah di kedua tangan dan kaki Pan. Memang beresiko tinggi melepas ikatannya, tetapi melihat Pan yang sudah lemas ia berfikir aman untuk melepasnya.

Namun... Sepertinya Hook berfikiran salah.

Kaki Pan yang terbebas sontak menendang dada Kapten Hook sehingga Hook terjungkal dari kasur. Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk lari, Pan jelas tidak menyia-nyiakan itu bukan? Pan berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan badannya yang polos tak berpakaian.

Ia sudah berada di luar! Ia bebas! Kakinya sudah tidak menapak di kapal lagi. Lagi-lagi keuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sebuah tangan menarik kakinya dan ia terbanting di lantai kayu. Seluruh badannya sakit terlebih kepalanya. Dengan cepat Hook menyeret kembali Pan ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting Pan di kasur.

Hook menjabak rambut Pan agar kepalanya mendongak ke arahnya. "Kau pikir aku akan tetap bersikap lembut setelah aksimu tadi?!" Hook menggigit nipple Pan dengan keras dan jari tengahnya mulai memasuki single hole milik Pan.

"Tidak! Hook! Please... Jangan disitu. Akkhh..." Pan berteriak kesakitan saat Hook menggigit nipple Pan hingga berdarah bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menerobos holenya.

"Sakit! Hook, keluarkan! Akhh.. Keluarkan!" Pan terus merintih kesakitan.

Melihat Pan yang kesakitan, Hook semakin senang. Bukannya mengeluarkan jarinya ia menambah jari telunjuknya menemani jari tengahnya. Pan semakin berteriak kesakitan saat Hook melalukan gerakan menggunting di dalam hole Pan. Sungguh sempit, hole Pan menekan kedua jarinya dengan ketat. Hook membayangkan bagaimana jika kejantanannya yang berada dalam situ. Shit! Sesuatu si bawah sana sudah menegang.

Hook menyudahi sesi pemanasan itu dan mulai membuka satu-satunya kain yang menempel di badannya. Pan melotot, memandang ngeri sesuatu berada di depannya. Hell no! Bagaimana benda sebesar itu masuk dalam holenya?

Hook menyeringai melihat tatapan ngeri Pan yang terpaku Super Big Cock miliknya. Dengan bangga Hook mulai berjalan mendekati Pan yang ketakutan. Setiap satu langkah maju, Pan memundurkan badannya. Terus begitu sampai badannya terantuk ujung kasur.

Hook menarik kasar kedua kaki Pan dan menaruhnya di pundak. "Tidak.. Tolong jangan... Hook.. Benda itu tidak akan muat.. Please just let me go.." Pan terus memohon. Hook mulai memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali sentakan.

"Please... No! Arrrgghh... Hook! Damn it!" Sungai kecil sudah mengalir dari kedua mata Pan.

Hook langsung memompa kejantanannya tanpa membiarkan Pan menyesuaikan diri. Tanpa mendengarkan rintihan dan teriakan Pan yang menyanyat hati. Pan terus-menerus berteriak tanpa berhenti. Lelehan air mata dipipinya semakin deras. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan nikmat.

Hook terus-menerus menggenjot hole Pan tanpa berhenti. Semakin lama semakin cepat pompaan yang ia berikan. Hook menarik seluruh kejantanannya sehingga hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya dan mendorongnya kembali dengan kasar. Begitu berulang-ulang. Pan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya namun Hook tidak membiarkan Pan untuk beristirahat. Hook terus memompa 'miliknya' tanpa berhenti.

Hook merubah gaya menjadi gaya Doggy Style yang amat sangat menguntungkannya. Ia bisa melesakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi. Tidak memperdulikan Pan yang sudah lemas karena rasa sakit. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Hook mempercepat sodokannya dan ia mengeluarkan spermanya dalam lubang anal Pan.

Belum dirasa cukup puas, Hook melanjutkan kegiatannya terus-menerus. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan Pan sama sekali. Ia hanya mengejar kenikmatan. Ya... Obsesi akan Pan telah membutakannya.

Pan sudah tidak menghitung berapa kali ia sudah keluar. Dan akhirnya kegelapan menghampiri.

Pan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Silau sinar matahari mengarah langsung ke wajahnya. Pan menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tertahan oleh rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa kemarin mulai menderu kepalanya satu-persatu. Ya tuhan! Kepalanya sangat sakit. Tubuh Pan menggigil lalu matanya melirik ke sepenjuru kamar. Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dengan langkah tertatih Pan mulai memunguti bajunya yang dilempar ke pojok ruangan dan memakainya dengan pelan.

Pan berjalan menuju jendela sambil meringis kesakitan. Kakinya sudah tidak menapak lantai kayu lagi dan ia mengelurkan tubuhnya melewati jendela. Ia sudah bebas. Ia terbang pelan menuju pulau. Rumahnya. Lalu sesudah itu ia akan beristirahat dengan tenang dan melupakan peristiwa naas yang telah terjadi.

Hook melihat Pan keluar melewati jendela dan terbang menuju daratan. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tentu ia akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Pan setelah ia merenggut 'keperawanan' Pan. Ia jelas tahu. Dan ia tak sabar menunggu itu. Peter Pan akan menjadi miliknya. Tidak.

Pan memang sudah menjadi miliknya. Dari dulu dan...

Selamanya.

Tebece...

Ohmygodsun! Fic apa yg tlh gw buat?! Fic ini adalah karangan asli author. Bagi yg sudah baca fic perdana author ini, author ucapkan terima kasih. Pai pai~~~~

Oiya guys... Jgn lupa ripiuwwwww ya...


End file.
